Un Noël Particulier
by Sevy-Chow
Summary: Un O.S assez court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!


_Note de l'auteur : Je suis toujours là oui oui xD Même si je ne postes plus régulièrement honte à moi T.T! A vrai dire, je suis légèrement bloquée dans ma fic pour le moment, et j'en ai d'autre en court d'écriture, que je posterai lorsque je serai quand même bien avancée dans l'histoire, afin de ne pas poster irrégulièrement. Enfin, assez parlé, voici un OS \o/ Une amie m'avait proposée d'en faire un sur un personnage de HP en commençant par les phrases "La neige tombait sur le sol. Un rythme incessant, froid et silencieux". Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis =D!_

La neige tombait sur le sol. Un rythme incessant, froid et silencieux. Mais avec cette grande couche blanche contrastait deux petits points noirs se trouvant derrière une minuscule fenêtre. Petit à petit, ce fut une frimousse toute entière qui apparut derrière la vitre avec difficulté, et qui, quelques secondes plus tard, sembla descendre de quelques centimètres vers le bas

-Severus fais attention tu vas finir par te faire mal ! lança une femme à l'intérieur de la maison à l'attention de l'enfant de cinq ans, qui essayait tant bien que mal de voir ce qui se passait dans son jardin et pourquoi il y avait cette chose blanche qu'on appelait neige, et qu'il n'avait jamais encore pu réellement toucher. Chaque année à cette époque, on lui interdisait toute sortie dehors quelque qu'elle soit, sous prétexte que s'était mauvais pour lui.

-Laisse-le, de toute façon il ne t'écoutera pas et si il tombe ce sera de sa faute…répondit froidement un homme assis dans un fauteuil, auquel le dénommé Severus ne prêta aucune attention.

Le jeune enfant finit par trouver une position plus ou moins confortable et colla son visage ainsi que ses mains contre la vitre, laissant par la même occasion de grosses traces sur la vitre. On ne pouvait pas le qualifier de beau, avec son nez quelque peu proéminent, son teint pâle, sa maigreur, et avec ses cheveux qui avait un aspect gras et qui lui retombaient des deux côtés de la figure mais, il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux indéfinissable, qui avec l'air ravi et innocent du garçon faisait tout changer. Finalement, il se tourna vers sa mère tout en essayant de ne pas tomber de son « perchoir » qu'était la table basse posée devant la fenêtre.

-Je peux aller dehors ? demanda-t-il en redescendant sur le sol, et avec un de ses rares sourires. Après tout, il avait la réelle envie d'aller découvrir après « tant d'années » ce qu'était la neige ! Cela devait sans doute être froid mais quelle texture elle pouvait bien avoir ?

-Bonne idée ça nous débarrasseras d'un gros poids pendant un bout de temps, et ne va pas te plaindre après que tu es mouillé ! grogna Tobias Rogue en croisant ses pieds et en lisant le journal dans lequel il manquait des pages.

-Mais il pourrait se perdre ou…commença la seule femme présente dans la pièce avant de se faire couper la parole par son mari

-Et alors ? se contenta-t-il de dire, un sourcil levé, alors que l'enfant était déjà à côté de la porte, et l'aurait sans doute déjà ouverte si jamais il aurait pu atteindre la poignée. Eileen Rogue lâcha un infime soupir avant de prendre une veste qui pendait lamentablement sur un porte manteau en ruine, et alla le mettre sur les maigres épaules de son fils, bien que l'habit fût trois fois trop grand et trop large pour lui. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, le garçon se précipita vers la neige, mais s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan, la regardant d'un air méfiant, avant de poser un pied dessus et s'enfonça de 5 centimètre. Il y mit son deuxième pied, qui s'y enfonça à son tour et Severus sembla s'amuser pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes comme ça, avant de se rendre compte que ses pieds étaient trempés. Il hésita à rentrer chez lui, mais une petite fille se baladant avec son père retint son attention. Il les regarda depuis le portail du jardin, et lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui il n'entendit que la phrase « C'est bientôt Noël ! ». Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se dire pour lui-même

-C'est quoi « nowèl ?

La fille qui était quelques mètres plus loin l'entendit, et se retourna le regardant bizarrement, et en ayant un air mi- supérieur mi- moqueur, alors que le père s'arrêtait à son tour et prit la parole, en regardant au contraire Severus d'un air attendri

-Qui es-tu ? Tu es aussi dans la classe de Julia ?

Le jeune garçon les regarda pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de se dire que ce n'était pas en disant son nom qu'il allait lui arriver un malheur.

-Je suis Severus Rogue ! dit-il avec enthousiasme avant de froncer une nouvelle fois les sourcils et de continuer à parler, et c'est qui Julia ?

Le père qui se trouva non loin de là eut un air quelque peu abasourdi pour tirer par après sa fille par le bras, la forçant à se rapprocher de lui

-Rogue ? Je vois…Hrm ce n'est pas tout ça mais nous devons y aller… donna-t-il comme toute réponse en se retournant et en partant plus loin sur le chemin. Severus les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue, hésita une nouvelle fois, lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne qui le surveillait, réussi à ouvrir le portail et fit quelques pas sur le trottoir avant de rencontrer une plaque de glace et de s'étaler lamentablement par terre. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé, mais décida de se relever et de vite se retirer de la route lorsqu'une deux chevaux du freiner et klaxonna, le jeune garçon étant en plein milieu du chemin.

Severus préféra prendre la direction du parc où il allait souvent en été, au moins là, il n'y avait aucune voiture et là-bas, il y avait son arbre, le seul endroit à lui mis à part sa chambre, mais au moins, personne ne pouvait le déranger lorsqu'il était dans son arbre ! Il eut un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à le trouver, et beaucoup plus de difficultés à monter dessus d'ailleurs. Ce fut avec grand soulagement qu'il s'assit sur sa branche favorite, mais grimaça néanmoins en se rendant compte que la neige c'était froid et mouillé… Quoiqu'il en soit, vu d'ici sa maison semblait toute petite, et toute blanche ! Un drôle de bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers le haut, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne put absolument rien voir, recevant un gros tas de neige dans la figure. Et dès la seconde où il entendit un roucoulement et un envol, il se promit de haïr à vie les pigeons… Voulant enlever ce qui lui bouchait la vue, il enleva ses mains de la branche à laquelle il se tenait, et bien évidement retomba comme une pierre de l'arbre beaucoup plus vite qu'il était monté. Dans un sens, il était tombé à cause de la neige, mais dans un autre sens, son choc avait été bien amorti grâce à la neige ! Il mit quelque instants à se relever, avant de se secouer à la façon d'un chien qui vient de prendre un bain, mais resta cependant assis par terre, prenant à pleine poignée la neige, qui au fur et à mesure qu'il la tenait, durcissait d'une part et fondait de l'autre. Soudainement, des bruits de pas précipités vers lui l'interrompirent dans sa « découverte », et il aperçut une fille qui devait avoir son âge, arborant une chevelure rousse et des yeux d'un vert magnifique lui parler.

-Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? On t'as vu tomber depuis l'arbre alors…

Le garçon réussi à bredouiller une phrase comme quoi il allait parfaitement bien, et à partir de ce jour-là, il commença à revenir de plus en plus souvent au parc, espérant revoir celle qui lui avait adressé la parole.

-Severus, êtes-vous avez nous ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression…

-Je vous l'avais prédit ! Nous somme le vendredi 13 décembre ! Il fallait que quelque chose de mal arrive à l'un d'entre nous ! Je suis certaine qu'il va bientôt passer dans l'au-delà !

-Allons Sybille, inutile d'être si pessimiste aussi près des fêtes de Noël…Et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'as pas l'intention de rendre l'âme de sitôt…

Le concerné cligna des yeux, semblant enfin remarquer qu'il était le sujet de toute cette agitation et constata en effet que tous les membres du corps professoral était en train de le regarder, alors qu'il avait juste fixé la fenêtre en face de lui quelques instants…Bon d'accord peut-être quelques minutes…Il se redressa sur sa chaise et essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais apparemment le directeur ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas donné d'explications valables…

-Ce n'est rien continuer… finit par dire Severus à l'attention de Dumbledore, avant de se craquer les doigts et de remarquer que le bloc de feuilles qu'il avait pris avec lui afin d'y marquer les quelconques notes qui auraient pu lui être utiles n'était plus vierge. En y regardant de plus près, ne s'agirait-il pas d'un croquis d'une jeune fille souriante avec des tâches de rousseurs ?


End file.
